Étoile
by eeveejacob
Summary: Edward left Bella behind, as we know. What we didn't know is that from the broken girl, she would become a rising woman. What would the Cullens do if they found Bella 10 years later? Did Bella turn into a beautiful Swan? What would be Bella's answer when facing her past? T to be safe; Bella X OC; AU;


_Hey, this is my first published one-shot and the first written in English. It's canon until NM when Edward leaves and the first month of Bella-Zombie state. After this, it's AU._

_I'm not a French native speaker, so, if there are errors, blame the translator, but tell me._

_If there are English errors, tell me, so I can get better._

* Bella's human when the Cullens find her. Light Edward-bashing.* * Some swearing* *(parentheses and _italic:_ translations)* * _"italic and french_": songs part of _Carmen_. Take a look at this piece of art.*

_*No copyrights intended! The original work and characters are not mine, although the plot herein is, along with the original characters. (Demetre is **so** mine)_

_Also, **Carmen,**_ _is _**from**_** Bizet**, not me._

_**Habanera** \- listen to it! Is the **aria** from **Bizet's 1975 opera** and it's the center of the plot._

_Oh, yeah, the Love Sonet is not mine either, it's Shakespeare's. _

_**Demetre:** Michiel van Wyngaarden; __**Bella:** The cover image :)_

_Constructive criticism is welcome, flaming will be ignored, I've got no time for this._

_**It's not betaed,** if you want to, feel free to send me a PM._

_Enjoy and lemme know what you think!_

* * *

She stretched herself on the bed and sighing, turned off the alarm. With a few fluid movements, she was up and heading to the bathroom.

After her morning routine she sat with her cup of tea and her daily reflection. As soon as she finished her stockings, leggings, and top were put to use during her yoga session. With her hair in a bun, she warmed up her voice and after putting on her shoes she greeted the hazy morning with the first rays of sunshine trying to break through the clouds while her feet propelled her through the street; Five miles later she was back at her street and went to gather her daily bagel and fresh fruits.

-Morning Miss! - The little boy, Auggie, said smiling up to her - Here, momma said these were yours - He held up a basket of fruits and she gently kissed his forehead while placing the money in his hand.

-Thank you Auggie, see you later!

-See you Miss, good luck!

She got her bagels with the old lady down the street, Mrs. Erlot.

-Morning Mrs. Erlot!

-Morning darling, here are your bagels. Daniel added a treat, it's today the big day, isn't it?

-Yes - She beamed - Thank you! - She saw the dairy-free chocolate _croissant_ and her smile got even bigger - You are the best!

-_Merde_ sweetie!

-_Merci_ Mrs. Erlot! _(Thank you)_

Entering her apartment, she put away her grocery and selected the fruits she would use to make her smoothie while eating her _croissant._

She quickly made her smoothie and washed everything before turning onn her electronic secretary.

"_Good morning baby girl! Big day today, huh? You are going to make everyone cry with your talent kiddo. I'm sorry for not being able to go, I love you."_

She knew her father couldn't go; He had gone through a heart attack and couldn't travel that far, nor could he afford to fly with his new wife and twins - she couldn't believe she had two little siblings! - adding up to her stepbrother.

"_Hey, sis! You already rocked it! Love you, paleface!" _She smiled at her stepbrother's voice and listened to the next message.

"_Woman, you gotta tell me everything! I expect a call tomorrow, first thing! Merde Carmen!" - _The voice of the only real friend from high school that she still held close rang happily.

"_Carmen, you gotta be ready at 10! We have the last rehearsal! You are going to briller chèrie! Briller!" (Shine, darling, shine) _Her manager was a little hurricane and tended to be even more agitated when they had big debuts like that one.

"_Bonjour Carmen, take care of your voice darling, we need you even keener than you already are!"_ Her _maestro's_ voice sounded and she smiled rolling her eyes. _(Good morning)_

"_Hey famous BFF, don't forget about me! I want you to send me those pretty cards before the performance, those we see in movies, ya know? I love you, good luck today Loca!" _He would always make her smile and bring a warm memory, he would always bring that feeling of the sun on your face after a long and cold night.

"_Carmen! I'm so excited for today! I've been going through all the choreography for the last three hours -_ She heard chuckles and smiled, waiting for the next part of her ballerina friend, Eloise's message _\- Oh Carmen, I'll see you later. Love you my favorite immoral!"_

"_Ma Fleur, your meals will be ready, light, nutritious, plant-based, deliciously mouth-watering. Also, your tea supply is ready, not a day for caffeine. Just pick up everything when you arrive" _Oh, yeah, she loved Chef Corentin, he would always know what to prepare for her and how to cheer her up with a bowl of food. _(My flower)_

"_Bonjour mon étoile, I hope you are having a great morning. I'll see you at the theatre. I can't wait to see you shine even brighter today." (my star)_

The last message made her heart swell and she got up from her couch, she had finished her smoothie and it was time to change and get ready for a long day.

….

The taxi dropped her at the theatre, and she breathed in before heading into the building.

-Carmen! - She hadn't even stepped fully into the tiring-room when she heard the voice of her manager.

-Good morning Oliver!

-Yes, yes, good morning. Where is your stuff?

-Everything is here - She pointed to her bag - Where are the costumes?

-They are already here, we are going to rehearsal now and then you all will try the clothes again, to see if any fixing is needed. I hope not.

-Everything will be okay Ollie.

-Yes, after all, I'm great and I have everything under control. - He took in a breath - Now, go on, put on your rehearsal dress and flats. After the last fitting, you'll rehearse with everything up. Go on _fleur_, go on.

-I'm going Oliver, slow down. - She took his hands in hers and locked eyes with him. - We know each other for what? 10 years? Look at me, everything is going as planned. We are together. I'm singing _Bizet_ and you are organizing everything. Look at the size of this theatre and this classic. We are rocking it.

-You are right sweetie, you always are. - He took a deep breath - Go. - She chuckled and obeyed.

…

-Oh here comes our star! - Eloise exclaimed from her position and ran to hug her friend - We are perfect! You need to practice these movements with us, then you sing with your siren voice.

-Eloise, please, let us start - The maestro asked and Eloise smiled cheekily when the choreographer sent her a warning glance.

The _prima mezzo-soprano_ took her place, her eyes racking over the presents. Where was her Don José?

-Don José! - The lyric tenor stepped front, his electric blue eyes warmly looking at Carmen, his dark hair shining and his dimples showing in a light smile, before turning his eyes to the maestro. - Now, Micäela! - The blonde and petite soprano stepped in the line with a smile before the calling for the baritone - Morales, come here. Escamillo! Zúñiga. - Once the officials and the village girl were set, the maestro smiled, her eyes turning to Carmen - Carmen - She stepped in front lightly, her brown reddish hair falling in curls over her back - Frasquita, soprano and Mercédès, another mezzo-soprano - With Carmen friends at her side, it was time for her friend's love interests - Remendado, Dancaïre, both smugglers. - And at least, Lillas Pastia, an innkeeper and A Guide.

-Great, you are all here and I hope all of you have been taking care of your voices, oui? Oui, let's start. - The maestro smiled and every character positioned themselves - Act 1.

...

The mid-afternoon found Carmen and Don José having lunch together, their eyes locked into each other.

-I can't believe I got all the way here.

-You did _mon étoile_, and you'll keep growing.

-I was just an eighteen years old broken girl, a shell of what I once was.

-Yes, and you found yourself within the music. You outgrew your fears and became the woman that I see in front of me now. - He held her hands and kissed her knuckles - Don't doubt yourself _étoile_, you are a _bijoux _darling.

-I need to thank Oliver someday.

-We all do - He smiled and she was once again lost in the depths of his eyes. A light knock on the door woke them of their trance.

-Well, excuse-me Carmen and Don José, but it's time for the last everything and then we are to prepare ourselves. - Eloise had a mischievous look - You can lock yourselves in the tiring-room and get really tired later - The brunette rolled her eyes and her companion just rose, chuckling.

-I'll see you later _mon étoile_.

* * *

-Oh no, we know you are a prude, but please, it's _Carmen_!

-We've already watched Carmen.

-Yeah, it doesn't matter, we are in Paris and _you_ are to _stop_ sulking man. - The bronze haired boy ignored his brother while turning his attention to his sister that was still talking.

-I know, it's still great and I've heard that the singer is an amazing young woman.

-Is she new?

-Yes, she got an early acceptance at Julliard, then got a scholarship at the Curtis Institute of Music, and you know how hard it is to get in there, she made a summer course in Moscow Imperial Conservatory and finally, she was accepted into the Conservatoire de Paris. She is a rising star!

-Gosh, you are really into this girl - Her brother said and she rolled her eyes.

-She's just 28 and this is her debut in a big role such as Carmen!

-Well, we are going. - Their father declared and the pixie sister smiled, jumping.

-What's her name by the way? - Their mother asked and the girl stopped.

-I don't know. Neither her face. They call her _"Étoile"_, but everything around her is a mystery.

-Oh well, I'm in - they rolled their eyes at the biggest man in the house.

-We are all going.

-I knew it! I have balcony tickets for all of us.

-Of course, you knew it - Her husband rolled his eyes dropping a kiss on her lips.

-Let's change!

* * *

When she entered her tiring-room after returning from the spa with her friends, her eyes watered looking at it. There were pictures of her family and friends, cards, chocolates and flowers scattered all around. A beautiful vase full of blue tulips was set in the center of it and she smiled eyeing the silver card. She knew who was the author before taking the card in her hands and smelling his scent.

"_If I should think of love _ _I'd think of you, your arms uplifted, _

_Tying your hair in plaits above, _

_The lyre shape of your arms and shoulders,_

_The soft curve of your winding head. _

_No melody is sweeter, nor could Orpheus_

_So have bewitched. _

_I think of this,_

_And all my universe becomes perfection._

_But were you in my arms, dear love,_

_The happiness would take my breath away, _

_No thought could match that ecstasy, _

_No song encompass it, no other worlds._

_If I should think of love, _ _I'd think of you."_

Demetre. Her blue-eyed raven.

-Oh, good Lord, what do we have here! - Oliver exclaimed behind her. - Someone's loved. Well darling, time to _briller, d'accord_? _(shine, okay?)_

-_Oui_ Oliver, _oui. (Yes)_

_-_Here are the girls, they will help you. You have an hour.

-_D'accord_ Capitan!

...

She looked at herself in the mirror of her tiring-room. Her dress was perfect, her chocolate eyes were burning with life, highlighted by the gypsy makeup she wore; Her hair was being held back by a bunch of pins, her face framed by mahogany curls that fell over her breasts that were held up by her red corset, her skirts flowing freely in a mix of reds, blacks, whites, lace, and shiny jewelry.

A light knock surprised her and she let out a low "Come in", before fixing her hair once more and drinking some water.

Her eyes bulged when she saw him.

-Dad?

-You didn't think I wouldn't show up, did you kiddo?

-But, how, the cost, the, how -

-Do not fret darling. We've been saving for this day. - He hugged her, tears blurring his vision - I can't believe my little clumsy girl is all grown up and a famous opera singer. Who would think that teaching you how to play the guitar and sending you to music class would bring you here?

-No one dad. I'm glad you pulled me out of my funk and helped to set me straight. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here.

-Oh no, it is also Oliver's fault baby girl. That guy showed up at the right time.

-Well, you are his godfather and soon or later we had to meet each other. - She smiled at her father, his pornstache gone and making him look younger. - Are the others here?

-Some. We will talk later, now it's time for you to fly kiddo.

-Thank you, Daddy.

-You are more than welcome baby girl. I love you.

-I love you too.

-How do you say around here? Oh, yes. _Merde!_

She chuckled while her father left.

-See, I'm wonderful at surprising people. - Oliver appeared smiling and hugged her - Let's go, are you ready?

She took a deep breath.

She had come a long way from the shy and clumsy, broken teenager to the self-confident successful woman she was now. Yes, she still had a long way to go with her music career and she had her little library too, but all in the good and right time. She was a big girl now and she could do it. She survived worse things than a debut. Didn't she?

-Yes, I am.

-Great. - He kissed her cheek - Love you baby sis.

-Yeah, I love you too.

They arrived at the backstage where the other dancers, singers, and actors were waiting along with the staff. The orchestra was already at the proscenium and they could hear the sounds of the theatre.

-10 minutes to Act 1. - Oliver said and the first to act were quick to position themselves.

Demetre looked eyes with his muse, his étoile, his belle. He smiled, his dimples showing and she smiled back, a light rosy coming to her cheeks. Yeah, she could still do it.

* * *

The seven members of the family were silent and attentive at the stage. They were curious to see the so-called _Étoile_. They could hear the whispers of some of the staff and actors, as well as the people gathered there; There were those who were curious about the woman, others had already listened to her and were captivated by her; Others were just going to one more Opera.

The empath was bathing on the waves of emotions, the excitement was tangible; The oldest couple were just enjoying their company and waiting for the show, the big male was entranced by the people, finding things to point out at everyone and telling curiosities about theatres. Who knew he knew about all of that? His wife was just smiling at him, her sister almost jumping out of her chair, her broody brother was at least comfortable and looked curious. He couldn't really pick every thought, there were just too many people, too many thoughts to concentrate, even with his vampire's brain. Emmett frowned when he saw the man that entered the balcony on the contrary side and below theirs. Before there was just a native woman with a boy and a girl, both around 6 years old, but now, now he recognized the man.

-Look, isn't that Charlie Swan? - The eyes of his family were turned to said man.

-Yes, he looks slightly older, without that mustache though he looks better. - Alice pointed and Jasper rolled his eyes.

-He's anxious, proud and pouring out love.

-What is he thinking Edward?

-I don't know, he was always difficult to read. The only thing I can pick out now is excitement and apparently, the children are his.

-Oh. Maybe he married again and they are on vacation - Esme said and before any of them could say something else, the curtains opened and all eyes were turned to the stage with "_Sur la place, chacun passe"_ beginning.

As soon as Don José appeared, the women were awed. Yes, the man was not simply handsome, he was beautiful and he had charm. As soon as "_Avec la garde montante"_ was over, the factory bell rang causing the cigarette girls to emerge, bringing "_La cloche a sonné" _with them.

It was when Carmen entered, singing her provocative Habanera on the untameable nature of love, "_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle" _that the Cullen's gasped, shocked.

Jasper could feel the awe of every single person on the theatre when she started singing, her voice melodious, rich and warm. She had sass, energy and was sure enough talented.

-My Bella - Edward whispered, his knuckles even whiter than normal. Rosalie hissed lowly.

-She's not yours anymore Edward, shut up and watch.

-Are you sure it's her? She's different - Emmett said cocking his head.

-Yes, it's Isabella Swan.

Edward was watching in morbid fascination to what the girl - no -, the woman that the girl he left behind became. Could she still be his? She was even prettier, she was obviously talented, and although Carmen wouldn't be an Opera he would choose for her to sing, she sure would be the greatest asset he could have. She could be his again, they could be together. He wouldn't damage her beautiful soul, but he could conquer her again. Couldn't he?

* * *

Isabella was completely immersed in her own character, her singing and acting sent the Empath into oblivion, drowning in the feelings of awe, euphoria, love, expectation, happiness and so many more. All the eyes were focused on Carmen and Don José, it was the **Act 4**, and the end was close.

There was angst among the spectators when José made his last entreaty and Carmen contemptuously threw down the ring he had given her and attempted to enter the arena. The breathes were caught when he stabbed her and as tears flowed down his face, Escamillo was acclaimed by the crowds, Carmen died and every single person would swear they saw the love and the angst in the scene, really believing for seconds, that Carmen was indeed dead."_Ah! Carmen! Ma Carmen adorée!"_

The crowds left and José laid the woman on the floor, confessing killing the woman he loved.

…

-You were brilliant! All of you, you are amazing! Thank you! - Oliver gushed, the maestro coming to his side, smiling.

-Everyone is so enchanted! You did great.

-All of us did - Isabella said smiling at Don José that wouldn't let her go.

-Oh! Our star! Carmen, you were amazing! - Several applauses, smiles, and pats were given from the cast and staff, making her blush slightly.

-The greatest great awesome debut I've ever seen! - Eloise gushed hugging her friend.

-Don't forget our after party folks! - Escamillo exclaimed before kissing Micäela. Hernando and Beatrice were married for two years now and they loved when they could act together, but not really _being_ together during it. They would say something about spicing their sheets and nobody would ask for more information.

-Yeah! We have juice and tea for everyone not up to get real drunk - Beatrice exclaimed laughing and soon they were all walking towards their rooms and post-acting duties.

-You did great _mon étoile _\- Demetre said walking her to her tiring-room, his voice soft, but pained.

-It's okay Dem, you did great too.

-I killed you.

-Yes, and it wasn't real. I'm okay and you are too, Don José. - He smiled, his dimples showing once more.

-I'll come and get you _mon étoile_ \- He placed a light kiss on her red lips and left towards his own rooms.

-_Ma fleur!_ \- She heard Corentin's voice and turned smiling.

-Oh, Corentin! Thank you for the delicious food! You were amazing, as always!

-Oh no _ma fleur_, today is your day! I had to come and hug you, _Carmencita_!

She chuckled hugging the Chef and he smiled, his silvery hair shining.

-Here, another treat for ma fleur - He gave her a _une truffe au chocolat. (a chocolate truffle)_

_-_I love _truffes_ Corentin!

-I know, and a sweet for the sweetest girl around here.

-Corentin your old man, you don't want Demetre to be jealous now, do you? - They heard Oliver's voice and turned.

-Who's old here _Ollie_? Last time I checked I was just a decade older anyway.

-Corentin! You know I hate when you call me that - The older man smiled and winked at Isabella -_Chérie_! Go on, the night is a child, Pops Charlie is heading to the restaurant.

-Restaurant?

-Yes, yes, be a good girl and put on the dress we bought, _oui?_

She rolled her eyes and sent a kiss to Corentin that left laughing at Oliver. _Those two._

Isabella entered her tiring-room and closed the door behind her with a sigh, closing her eyes briefly.

-Bella?

Her eyes snapped open at the occupants of her room, her brows frowning.

-What are you doing here? How did you find me?

-We came to see Carmen and found out it was you. - Carlisle said calmly and she snorted.

-Right. Like your _Seer_ wouldn't know.

-I didn't know it was you! But I knew the singer was great! I've heard so much about you! Oh my God, you look beautiful! - The pixie hugged the human that didn't hug her back.

-I want you to leave. I don't know how did you get in here, but since you are not normal, I shouldn't be surprised.

-Why would you want that? We just came to congratulate you and see how are you doing, we missed you - Emmett said and she snorted.

-Yeah, sure, 10 years back I would crawl back to your so-called family - she rolled her eyes - well, not anymore. You didn't miss me when I was being chased by the redheaded bitch or by the asshole Laurent. You didn't miss me when the wolves saved me. You didn't miss me when I was broken and alone. You did miss seeing me turning into the woman I am now, and you don't know anything about me anymore. I'll politely ask you to leave, this area is reserved for the cast and staff.

-How, what do you mean by… - She raised her hand stopping Esme.

-Didn't your Seer see? - She opened the door - **Out.**

-Bella, can you forgive me? - Jasper asked looking into her eyes and she smiled.

-I've never blamed you, Jasper. You are an empath, there are seven of you and one was under the scent of his singer. You don't need to carry any guilt. - She pushed all the acceptance, forgiveness and friendship feelings she had towards him and he smiled brightly.

-Thank you.

-Bella…

-I never blamed you Rosalie and I understand you. Thank you. - She looked at the rest of them and raised her hand when Edward tried to speak. Looking at him, she couldn't see why she had fallen so hard and fast. And now the only thing she saw was a seventeen years old grumpy boy with too much-tousled copper hair. - **Leave.**

-Bella

-_Do you have brains or not?_ I'll call the security. - She said reaching for her phone and Alice dragged Edward after her, rushing the others out.

She sighed, her shoulders cramping when they left. It had been too easy. She could bet Edward and Alice wouldn't let her go that easily. Anyway, she had a dress to wear and a celebration dinner to go to.

She wouldn't let the apparition of those ghosts interfere in her life. She was her own woman.

* * *

-You are fabulous! - Eloise chimed looking at the beautiful blue gown her friend was wearing. It had a lace flowery pattern through the chest, hugging her breasts and with the light shoulder sleeve following the same style. The skirt hugged her waist and then flowed free like a cascade, with a big slit showing enough leg to be classy.

-Thank you, Eloise, you look great too.

-Yeah, yeah, thanks.

Demetre circled her waist, pulling her closer to him while they walked into the restaurant where her family was already waiting along with some of her friends. She just didn't know it.

-You look stunning darling!

-You don't look bad either - She smiled teasingly and he chuckled.

They had been friends for 5 years and had been getting cozy for the last two. They didn't know that a photo session for a magazine would bring the two together, linking their careers and lives. Demetre was patient, sweet, adventurous, intelligent, funny, talented and downright charming; He would say that about her too, she just wasn't aware of it, even if she did have good self-esteem now.

They entered the restaurant and her eyes were immediately turned to the table were her father, stepmother, siblings, and friends were. Jake and Angela, Embry and Leah, Charlie and Tiffany, little Dyami and little Aiyana, the twins.

-Oh my God! All of you are here! - Hugs were exchanged among some tears, smiles, and congratulations. - How did you?

-We had been saving for the great day silly. Also, you got some great friends here - Leah said pointing to Corentin, Oliver, Eloise, Frederik, Ettiene, Danrie, and Demetre.

They were eating, talking and laughing when Demetre stood and offered his hand to Isabella.

She took it, thinking that he was going to lead her to the dance floor. She had to learn how to dance and discovered that she could enjoy it, and she certainly loved dancing with him.

When he didn't pull her towards the dance floor, but kneeled, she stopped dead on her track, her eyes widening and her lips forming a perfect "o".

-Isabella, _mon étoile,_ we've known each other for the past five years and since the first time I laid my eyes on your angelic face, I can't help myself. I can't help but be lost in your eyes, find delight in your touch, smile with your laugh, offer you a shoulder if needed. You came into my life as a ray of light, a star to make my nights bright; I was sad and broken, and you helped me. You helped me to keep going and to let the pain go. You are smart, you have sass, you are beautiful, funny, talented, caring and you are a fighter. I've grown to love your blush, your irony, your stubbornness, and your light. Would you give me the honor of being your husband? Will you marry me?

She was shocked. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, her eyes focused on the blue pits of his shining eyes. She blinked and her eyes averted to her father, who was smiling softly and nodding. She turned her eyes back to the man kneeling before her.

-Yes, yes, yes. - She said, each time more rushed, her locks of hair framing her blushing face. He smiled brightly and showed her the simple, yet beautiful rings. They exchanged the engagement rings and he kissed her profoundly, earning applause and whistles from all around them.

-You knew it! - She accused her family and friends and they laughed.

-Of course, we did, big sis! - Embry poked her, smiling.

They were talking and laughing again, enjoying the dessert when one of the waitresses came.

-Miss Swan? - Bella looked up from her ring to the waitress, earning a chuckle from Demetre.

-Yes?

-There's a boy right there - She pointed to the other side of the restaurant, near the exit. - Who claims to know you and says it's of great importance that you go and talk to him. Should I call the security or do you really know him? - Bella's eyes averted to the place and she sighed when she saw him. _Idiot._

-It's okay Abbeth. He won't leave otherwise. Don't worry. - She smiled and the girl retreated with a nod.

-What that fucker thinks he's doing here? - Charlie, Embry, Jacob, and Leah said at the same time and Bella snorted.

-Probably has a death wish.

-Do you know that guy Izzie? - Ettiene asked and she sighed again.

-I knew his family. - She knew that Embry was still shifting and would be cooler than Jake. - Bro, can you go with me?

-Étoile… - Demetre started, his eyes narrowing at the copper-haired boy.

-Don't worry babe. Wait here, please.

Embry got up from his seat and took her hand, both following Edward out of the restaurant.

-What do you want leech?

-I want to talk to _my _Bella.

-I'm **not**_ yours._

-Of course you are! I still love you.

-Yeah, and left me for dead in a fucking forest in a place where fucking rains all the time, after saying horrible things. Oh, and a decade ago! Sure you do.

-Don't talk like that Bella, it was for the best and now I would like to talk to you, without this mutt.

-This mutt is my stepbrother and he won't be going anywhere. I'm not yours and I don't know why do you insist on being stupid and coming to my engagement dinner.

-It is true then, you are going to marry that guy?

-Yes, that guy is everything you never were, everything you will never be. That guy is a man. I'm almost 30 years old Edward, you are just a seventeen years old boy, why would I want something to do with you?

-I'm not simply a seventeen years old boy!

-Yes, you are. Apparently, not only physically, but mentally. I don't want you in my life.

-Bella, I came back for you and -

-You didn't. You found me by accident and decided to state some kind of claim. How do you expect me to explain to my friends in there that you are my ex when that would make me look like a creepy rapist? I'm living my life. Thank you very much for leaving me and for giving me the chance to do not kill myself for someone like you and leading a fake life. You and your family are welcome to leave me the fuck alone and do not threaten any of my family or friends.

-And the treaty is void. You and your family are not welcome in Forks anymore. - Embry said, his voice stern.

-Who says so?

-I do. - Jacob's voice sounded from behind them and he put his hand over Bella's shoulder - As alpha and heir of Ephraim, as Chief of the Quileutes, the treaty with the Cullens is void since you left a human behind, broken, hurt and knowing about the supernatural world. You have five seconds to vanish and never come back.

-Go away Edward, there's no chance I would be with you.

-What if it had been earlier?

-If I was the broken eighteen years old girl, probably you would have swayed me back to your den. But hey, newsflash, I'm not. _Git_.

-One second Cullen. - Embry gritted through his teeth and Edward flinched.

-Goodbye Bella. Neither I or my family will look for you anymore.

-You better. - She said and watched her first love go away.

-Are you okay Bells?

-Yes, boys - She hugged them - Thank you.

-Okay, let's head back inside, sis.

-Yeah, and think about how to explain this guy. - She huffed.

-Oh, you can come up with an intelligent explanation, you are the brains here Bells.

The three of them laughed while entering the restaurant and were saved from explanations when Charlie and Tiffany announced that the kids needed to rest, they were already asleep on their laps and by Leah's hand going to her baby bump, while Leah declared that she also needed to head to the hotel. They parted ways warmly, Bella's family agreeing to meet for lunch before going to the airport on the following day and her friends going to the party Beatrice and Hernando were giving.

-Now, it's just us _mon étoile_ \- Demetre whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her skin.

-Yes, and where shall we go?

-I actually made some plans. While we go to my place, why don't you tell me who was that guy?

She rolled her eyes and snorted.

-Remember when I told you about my first boyfriend and being broken afterward?

-Yes. Your father helped you, along with your friends from the Reservation and that's how you started singing and acting. You were venting and finding yourself.

-Yes. Well, I can't tell you why, it's not my secret and it would put you in danger, but it's him.

-What? How? He's like, seventeen, you were seventeen. You are almost twenty-nine.

-Yeah, that's what I can't explain, okay? Let's just say he was already a teenager.

-It's creepy and weird, but if it's not your secret and you are trying to protect me, I'm okay with it. But what did he want?

-He thought I would want to go back to him. His family had shown up at my tiring-room earlier today and I sent them away.

-Are you sure he won't come back?

-He won't. He knows things will not end well if he does.

-It has something to do with the fact that Embry and Jacob were the only ones allowed to go with you?

-Yeah. Now, let's just forget about it. I'm not seventeen years old Bella and I'm not revisiting that time.

They were already approaching his flat, he parked the car and smiled at her.

-No, now you are the future Mrs. Van Gaarden - She smiled kissing him and ran away from him, having already taken off the heels and holding up the dress. She stopped laughing when she reached the bedroom door, every surface covered by pretty little lights, and two bowls, one with chocolate and another with strawberries and blueberries beside the big comfy bed, covered by light blues and silver sheets and comforts.

-It's beautiful, Demetre.

-Not as much as you - He took the blue tulip that she had put on her hair and her fingers reached his face, caressing his cheekbones, his nose, and every surface where she could trace and kiss.

He started singing, lowly and soon she followed.

_"L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendre_  
_Battit de l'aile et s'envola,_  
_L'amour est loin, tu peux l'attendre;_  
_Tu ne l'attends plus, il est là !_  
_Tout autour de toi, vite, vite,_  
_Il vient, s'en va, puis il revient,_  
_Tu crois le tenir, il t'évite,_  
_Tu crois l'éviter, il te tient!"_

_.._

_"The bird you hoped to catch_  
_Beat its wings and flew away,_  
_Love is far, you can wait for it;_  
_You no longer await it, there it is!_  
_All around you, swift, swift,_  
_It comes, goes, then it returns,_  
_You think to hold it fast, it flees you,_

_You think to flee it, it holds you!"_

-I love you _mon port sûr. (my safe harbor)_

-I love you _mon etóile_. _(my star)_

She would live her life.

She was a woman.

She was human.

She was free.

* * *

**So? Reviews chèries!**


End file.
